


Born to be Best Friends and Lovers

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, France (Country), Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Paris (City), Templar - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Tutto cominciò due settimane prima del processo, quando Ned Star, vassallo della regina d’Inghilterra Isabella invitò presso di sé per un banchetto il fratello Benjen e suo figlio illegittimo Jon Snow.<br/></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born to be Best Friends and Lovers

Tutto cominciò due settimane prima del processo, quando Ned Star, vassallo della regina d’Inghilterra Isabella invitò presso di sé per un banchetto il fratello Benjen e suo figlio illegittimo Jon Snow.  
Quella sera non accadde nulla di particolarmente importante per lady Catelyn tranne il calore con cui il suo primogenito Robb salutò il fratellastro. Aveva avuto una bella idea ad affidarlo a Benjen perché facesse di lui uno di quei Templari, così quello dava lustro alla casata, stava lontano da suo marito e con le voci che correvano forse non avrebbe dovuto più vederlo.  
Così diversamente dal solito affidò alla vecchia Nan, balia del nonno di Ned, i figli più piccoli per poi ritirarsi con le sue figlie a ricamare e poi leggere la Bibbia. La maggiore Sansa era già fidanzata mentre non sapeva proprio come comportarsi con la minore, Arya che in quel momento stava leggendo la Bibbia perché detestava cucire.  
Gli uomini avevano discorso attorno al fuoco con Benjen e Jon che ribadivano l’assoluta falsità di quelle accusa rivoltanti, e Benjen e il suo confratello Joer Mormont erano molto vicini al Gran Maestro de Molay e mai e poi mai avrebbero accettato simili risoluzioni.  
Due ore dopo il vespro comunque i più giovani si erano ritirati.  
Non appena furono abbastanza lontani Jon ne approfittò per accarezzare con il dorso della mano il volto del fratellastro per poi baciarlo con ardore e passione. Suo fratello ricambiò il bacio stringendosi maggiormente a lui e tirandoselo addosso.  
<< Non ce la facevo più a guardarti mentre eri così vicino a me e non potevo fare nulla >> sussurrò Jon quando si separarono perché avevano bisogno dell’aria. << E’ così che fai al Tempio con i novizi? Li seduci in un angolo? >> gli rispose Robb, sapeva bene delle voci sui Templari, omicidio, blasfemia, eresia, sodomia e se alle altre non credeva quella poteva essere vera, e lo diceva per esperienza personale. << Tu non sei al Tempio >> fu la replica di Jon prima di riappropriarsi nuovamente di quelle labbra. Le sue mani si mossero senza aver ricevuto ordini, spostandosi dalla schiena di Robb alle sue natiche, che strinse possessivo godendo del gemito di pura lussuria che ricevette dal fratello tra un bacio e l’altro.  
<< Possono vederci, andiamo … in camera … ora >> tentò di dirgli Robb mentre lui lentamente gli slacciava i calzoni e l’altro lo imitava. << Lo vuoi davvero? >> gli chiese, le mani che si allontanavano dalle sue cosce con rapidità, troppa.  
<< No, ma sii veloce … ne ho bisogno >> si arrese Robb mentre sentiva le mani del fratello sulla sua erezione. Buttò la testa all’indietro mentre sentiva distintamente il piacere che lo attraversava. Gli sembrò un sogno quando Jon lo sostenne prima di voltarlo e prenderlo con forza. Jon non gli avrebbe mai fatto male pensò distrattamente mentre subiva le spunte veloci di suo fratello, diviso tra il freddo muro di pietre e la carne bollente di Jon che gli baciava la schiena.  
Si accorse di aver raggiunto l’apice del piacere solo quando sentì una sorta di atarassia, i filosofi dicevano così, che lo pervadeva e nello stesso momento avvertiva le mani del fratello che lo sostenevano.

Accarezzò distrattamente i capelli di Jon che si strinse maggiormente a lui abbracciandolo. Dannati, quei baci, quelle carezze, persino quegli stessi sguardi li avrebbero dannati per sempre ma non era colpa loro se fin da bambini sentivano il bisogno di stare vicini. Si ricordò di quando si erano baciati la prima volta, avevano dieci anni, fuori pioveva e si trovavano ad Amiens e avrebbero avuto alcuni dei commilitoni di suo padre a cena.  
Lentamente sentì le mani di suo fratello percorrere il suo corpo; Jon conosceva bene quel corpo, erano quattro anni che lo conosceva. << E quando ti sposi? >> gli chiese l’altro, quasi a sproposito mentre si godeva le sue carezze. << Tra un anno, sei invitato, lo sai vero? >> gli rispose mentre l’altro si distendeva sul letto e lui intuiva le sue intenzioni. << Certamente, ma non so se sarò presente, lei com’è? >> gli chiese Jon prima di far arrivare le mani sulle sue spalle. << Ordinaria, nulla di che >> fu la risposta prima che Robb si calava sulla sua erezione.  
Lentamente Jon iniziò a spingere, sentendo le mani di suo fratello sul torace e i gemiti trattenuti di Robb. Sarebbe stato sempre così, veloci amplessi consumati in silenzio nel cuore della notte, lui che aveva fatto voto di castità e l’altro che presto avrebbe avuto una moglie ma non gl’importava, non mentre i movimenti di Robb si facevano frenetici.  
Artigliò il lenzuolo sotto di sé per evitare di graffiargli a sangue la schiena mentre Robb si abbassava e lo baciava con impazienza e lussuria.  
<< Ti amo >> mormorò appena prima di sentire che suo fratello aveva raggiunto l’apice del piacere per seguirlo qualche istante dopo.  
<< Noi staremo sempre insieme >> sussurrò Robb prima di addormentarsi.

Quando aveva saputo che avevano arrestato de Molay era subito corso al tempio a chiedere di Jon, e l’unica risposta sensata che aveva ricevuto era che era uscito. Suo zio Benjen gli aveva consigliato di attenderlo da quella brava ragazza di Gilly, che faceva da balia al figlio illegittimo, ufficialmente nipote, di uno dei loro confratelli.  
Gilly era arrivata dalla nativa Fiandra al seguito della regina per poi cominciare con onestà a fare la balia, una brava ragazza si disse lui quando a pochi passi da quella che le era stata indicata vide uscire dalla porta Jon e il suo confratello Samwell Tarly che discutevano con Gilly che salutò entrambi con due baci sulla guancia, poi li vide prendere due direzioni diverse.  
<< Puoi smetterla pure di spiarmi Stark, non è educato >> gli disse Jon con un sorriso. << Come sapevi che ero io? >> << Hanno arrestato de Molay due giorni fa, aspettavo una tua visita >> gli rispose Jon abbracciandolo, non potevano concedersi di più in quel luogo.  
<< Vieni via con me >> disse di slancio Robb. Andare via, dovunque, con Jon, era una follia ma l’avrebbe fatto e sperò che Jon capisse.  
<< Non dire follie, non mi è possibile lasciare Parigi, inoltre … voglio che tu abbia una vita normale Robb, con una moglie e dei figli, fidati >>, disse mentre si scioglieva da quell’abbraccio; non sapeva come sarebbe finita quella faccenda ma Gilly era stata chiara: non dovevano coinvolgere nessuno, solo l’Ordine era sotto processo, nessun altro.  
<< Io non la voglio una vita normale, io voglio stare con te >> ribatte Robb, l’idealismo e l’onore l’avrebbero ucciso pensò distrattamente Jon.

Gilly fu molto comprensiva, infatti si limitò ad uscire assieme ai due bambini, il suo e l’altro mentre loro si profondevano in scuse. << State tranquilli, almeno il vostro è amore >> disse prima di chiudere la porta.  
<< Sai da chi ha avuto il bambino? >> gli chiese Robb. << Non ne vuole parlare, Sam crede che si sia trattato di una violenza ma lei non ne ha mai parlato >> gli rispose suo fratello.  
Poi non ci fu più tempo per parlare, solo baci, sospiri, gemiti, e due corpi innamorati.

30 anni dopo:  
<< E quella fu l’ultima volta che vidi Robb Stark >> concluse Samwell Tarly mentre Gilly nell’altra stanza preparava la cena. << Eppoi nonno, com’è finita? >> chiese uno dei suoi nipoti.  
<< Semplice Randyll, di lì a poco bruciarono il Gran Maestro de Molay per poi imprigionare tutti i membri più importanti. È stata l’ultima volta che ho visto Jon Snow, tutti lo consideravano il prossimo Gran Maestro ma spero che con la morte del re e del santo Padre almeno lui si sia salvato, non ho più rivisto nessuno. Io e la nonna nascondemmo la mia spada e bruciammo i miei abiti, poi partimmo per Tolosa, lontani dall’Ordine. >> rispose Sam. << E loro? >> << Ogni tanto Robb mi scrive, dopo la morte di suo padre si è ritirato ad Amiens e ha sposato una fanciulla del luogo, non so chi sia lei. Ora che ci penso, lo rividi al rogo del Gran Maestro, ma lui non vide me, guardava Jon. Finito il rogo li portarono via >> e detto questo si alzò.

37 anni prima

_Due bambini corrono per le verdi campagne di Amiens. Hanno freddo ma non importa, la sera arriverà il fratello del loro padre, che abita a Parigi e niente è più importante. Uno ha i capelli neri e ricci ed è leggermente più basso dell’altro, dai capelli castani ma che appare vestito con più eleganza. Ridendo si rotolano sull’erba finché non sono faccia a faccia. << Ti amo Robb >> dice il primo mentre accarezza dolcemente il viso del secondo. << Ti amo anch’io Jon >> risponde l’altro godendosi le carezze._  
 _< < Robb, devi promettermi una cosa >> << Cosa? >> << Che noi staremo sempre insieme, promettimelo >> << Noi staremo sempre insieme, te lo prometto >> risponde di slancio l’altro prima di sfiorare la bocca dell’altro con la propria in un bacio infantile._


End file.
